


Тайна, что скрывалась за белой маской

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Траппер жил лишь ради убийств и Сущности, пока Тень не зажёг в нём новый интерес. Эван стал одержим желанием узнать больше об этом человеке, осознавая, что легче сказать, чем сделать. То, что начиналось как простое любопытство по поводу способностей и прошлого Майкла Майерса, превратилось в нечто большее
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 2





	Тайна, что скрывалась за белой маской

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The secret behind the white mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735519) by [evildoughnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildoughnut/pseuds/evildoughnut). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинальной работы и поставьте ему кудос, если вы зарегистрированы на AO3!

Меж испытаний бывали такие моменты, когда Траппер вспоминал, что был чем-то другим, чем-то человечным. Иногда он смотрел на свои руки, покрытые шрамами, прикасался к своей ухмыляющейся маске и вспоминал, когда именно его сила и его влияние внушали страх, а не его чудовищный вид и обещанная жестокость. Это казалось ему чем-то нереальным, словно далёкий сон, что эхом отзывался в его разуме. Раздавался эхом, как вопли сотен, которых он убил в тёмных тоннелях, прежде чем попасть в этот загадочный и туманный мир.

Эвану Макмиллану больше не снились сны.

Он даже не спал; он ждал.

Траппер ждал шёпотов Сущности, что звали его пролить кровь жертв. Когда это происходило, он поднимался с тесаком в руках, чтобы поохотиться. Крики его жертв и щелчки капканов эхом разносились по бесконечному туману, и он чувствовал, что Сущность была довольна. Её шёпоты ласкали разум Эвана своим одобрением, и это ощущение похвалы было единственным, что могло сравниться с трепетом от кровавой резни.

Когда он заканчивал, и кровь была пролита, он ждал вновь.

Теперь время не имело никакого значения. Это странное место, должно быть, было тем, что называли чистилищем. Возможно, проповедники его юности были правы, и он был заблудшей душой, искавшей покаяния. Тем не менее Траппер не чувствовал себя потерянным, потому что у него была цель. При помощи своей хитрости и зверской силы он кормил Сущность страхом и плотью жертв. Покаяние означало сожаление, а он действительно наслаждался той порочностью, что так радовала Её.

То же радовало и его отца.

Во всяком случае, Эван Макмиллан теперь знал, что с того дня, как он родился, для него было слишком поздно быть чем-то другим. Он был одновременно покорным слугой и жестоким охранником.

Точно так же, как и в отцовском поместье. В его поместье.

Отец. Где он был сейчас?

Долго раздумывать не пришлось, ибо Охотник был вызван на очередное испытание, и он вновь поднялся с тесаком в руках.

***

Но однажды Траппер перестал быть один в тумане. К нему присоединились другие, подобные ему, и внезапно мир вокруг него и его обычная жизнь меж испытаний стали ощущаться более осязаемыми.

Теперь они тоже служили Сущности и использовали свои способности, чтобы пожирать надежду и проливать кровь жертв. И хотя шёпот Сущности говорил сам за себя, Охотник должен был убедиться, напоминая им, что здесь были правила, которым нужно следовать.

Временами было так трудно отдавать мясо, вешая его на жертвенный крюк. Но новым убийцам было приятно узнать, что если они хорошо поработают и сожгут особые подношения, то их наградят, разрешая убийство собственными руками. Обычно всё было именно так. Однако Траппер понял, что, хотя у всех новичков была одна и та же цель, некоторые могли использовать свои особые способности, претендуя на убийства.

Эван видел, как освобождённая Ведьма использовала своё странное колдовство. Приложив достаточно усилий и защитив свои тотемы, она была способна убить свою добычу и съесть её внутренности. Он также был свидетелем гнева несчастной Духа. Подпитываемая своей неумолимой ненавистью, она могла выбрать одного выжившего и убить его без подношений.

Траппер, хоть и был раздражён исключениями из правил, понимал, что эти девушки были сверхъестественными по своей природе. Это логично, что они были способны делать странные вещи, которые не мог он. Они обе страшно страдали перед собственной смертью; их боль и ненависть превратились в нечто большее при помощи Сущности.

И они всё ещё страдали и здесь.

Всё это, однако, не относилось к Тени.

Охотник не понимал, как этот человек, устрашающе тихий и замаскированный, мог идти на испытание с надгробием и клочком волос в кулаке и претендовать на убийства собственными руками. Он не был ни демоном, ни духом, так что же тогда позволяло ему нарушать правила Сущности?

Хотя жизнь Эвана в тумане доселе и была относительно простой, эта загадка действительно одолела его разум. Остававшийся без ответа вопрос разжёг в нём интерес к чему-то иному, помимо испытаний, чего, казалось, не происходило уже целую вечность. Он решил, что не успокоится, пока не раскроет тайну, что скрывалась за неподвижной белой маской.

***

Очень скоро Траппер осознал, что осуществить это стремление будет куда сложнее, чем он предполагал.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову делать что-либо ещё, кроме ожидания в поместье Макмиллан между испытаниями, поэтому он не до конца понимал, как действовать дальше. Вдохновение исходило от единственного, что он знал; охота и выслеживание; и поэтому он, полный решимости, направился в Хэддонфилд. Он провёл некоторое время, наблюдая за Тенью между испытаниями, однако это ни на толику не приблизило его к раскрытию того, кем же являлся этот человек.

Тень тихо сидел на своём крыльце в тусклом свете вечно горящего тыквенного фонарика. Временами он восхищённо разглядывал свой длинный кухонный нож, однако в остальном оставался тревожно лишённым каких-либо реакций. Иногда он поглаживал прядь волос перед испытанием, и, хотя выражение его лица за маской было совершенно нечитаемым, Охотник чувствовал разницу в его энергетике. Будто что-то смертоносное и злое вспыхивало внутри него. Если он и знал, что Эван наблюдал за ним, то не подавал виду.

Через некоторое время Траппер понял, что слежка за этим человеком ни к чему его не привела. Он размышлял над тем, чтобы сделать своё присутствие более очевидным для другого, чтобы потенциально спровоцировать того на какую-либо реакцию.

Эван всегда полагался на своё пугающее присутствие, чтобы устрашать других, даже до того, как он стал монстром, которым являлся сейчас. Однако, как это подействует на другого убийцу, он не был уверен. Приведёт ли это к всплеску агрессии? Это было бы лучше, чем ничего; многое можно было узнать о человеке, втянув его в драку. Будет ли тот противостоять ему устно, требуя ответить, почему он находился на его территории? Это был бы, безусловно, самый лучший вариант развития событий, но Эван очень сомневался, что ему когда-либо удастся вытащить хоть слово из человека в безэмоциональной маске.

Будучи человеком действия, Макмиллан решил проверить свой новый подход. Стоя как можно более властно посреди пустой улицы субурбии, Эван скрестил руки на своей широкой груди прямо на виду у другого. Он встретился глазами с Тенью, который в ответ на это медленно наклонил голову в холодном и апатичном молчании и ничего более. Не было и следа намерения убийства и чистого зла, которым тот пользовался на испытаниях. Только чистое безразличие.

В неверии и разочаровании Траппер развернулся и покинул Хэддонфилд.

***

Эван делил этот туманный мир с другими убийцами, но это не означало, что он общался с ними. Большинство было оболочками прошлых себя и жило только убийствами. Поэтому формирование каких-либо отношений друг с другом оказывалось маловероятным. Они изредка обменивались словами меж испытаний; в основном проводя своё свободное время в угрюмом одиночестве каждый на своей территории. Иногда, очень редко, убийца всё же мог сблизиться с другим.

К примеру, Траппер обменивался инструментами и советами с Амандой Янг, поскольку они оба конструировали свои собственные смертоносные устройства. По крайней мере, они терпимо относились к присутствию друг друга. Он уважал её приверженность наследию Джона Крамера, но само по себе это не означало, что ему нравилось её общество. Он был уверен, что это чувство взаимно; убийцам не то чтобы вообще нравилось что-то.

Герман Картер был единственным другим убийцей, с которым Эван разделял неопределённые, если не болезненные, отношения, так что, будучи в растерянности, он обнаружил, что обратился к нему за советом.

Они оба сидели в кабинете Доктора, последний — за своим столом, а Траппер — на тёмно-алом мягком кресле перед ним. Эван не понимал, что особенного было в этом кабинете, однако он навевал ему внезапные неясные воспоминания о временах до мира Сущности. Это были лишь вспышки, словно пульсирующее электричество. Они были размытыми; образ того, как он прикуривал сигарету, сидя на красном диване или неразборчивые разговоры в окружении синих пятен.

Он всегда подозревал, что причиной этому был сам Доктор.

Герман Картер, казалось, намеревался вскрыть разум каждого или, по крайней мере, то малое, что оставалось от разума после вмешательства Сущности. Это стало до боли очевидным, как только Эван заслышал насмешливое хихиканье Доктора в свой адрес после объяснения причины своего визита.

Герман снял аппарат со своего рта, как делал обычно, когда к нему приходил Траппер, чтобы облегчить диалог, однако оставил нервирующие зажимы на глазах. Эван пожалел, что пришел сюда и дал другому повод поспорить с ним. Под чудовищным, немигающим взглядом Доктора Эван чувствовал, как его изучают, чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он на мгновение подумал о том, чтобы перекинуться через деревянный стол и вдавить свои большие пальцы в его глазницы.

Однако вместо этого Траппер сжал кулак и бросил на Доктора суровый взгляд, как бы предупреждая его.

— Так ты знаешь о нём что-нибудь или нет? — прорычал он из-под маски.

Герман подпёр свой подбородок рукой, держа локти на столе, и явно не возмутился агрессивным поведением собеседника.

— Он не сказал ни слова и мне, а ты знаешь, каким убедительным я могу быть, Эван.

Эван знал.

Доктор какое-то время молча смотрел на него, словно смакуя его разочарование, прежде чем добавить:

— Он был в лечебнице, в этом я уверен.

Эван усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд от Германа, глядя на множество пыльных книг на полках, что окружали их.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты можешь знать это? Ты только что сказал, что никогда не разговаривал с этим человеком.

— Я потратил достаточно времени, проводя исследования в психиатрической больнице. И я потратил достаточно времени, вскрывая чужие разумы, чтобы понять, что этого парня сломать тяжело, — на это он снова рассмеялся своим жутким смехом.

Траппер обдумывал новую информацию. Большинство убийц было объективно и совершенно точно безумно, однако мысль о том, что Тень провёл часть своей жизни взаперти и под наблюдением, помогла Эвану лучше понять его.

Охотник знал, что психиатрические учреждения его эпохи — это судьба хуже смерти, больного запирали и оставляли умирать в собственной грязи. Мир тумана же существовал вне временной структуры, отчего многие из его областей были воссозданы из эпох гораздо более современных, чем его. Картер рассказывал ему о достижениях своего времени, чуде лоботомии, шоковой терапии и лекарствах.

Стало ли лечение причиной того, что Тень был молчаливым и коварным убийцей, или же он родился таким?

Трапперу было интересно ещё кое-что, что профессионал в области медицины мог знать:

— Он немой?

— Я считаю, что его молчание добровольно, — Доктор наклонил голову и рационально добавил, снисходительно махнув рукой. — Есть тут и другие, такие как мы, что молчат, так что, полагаю, в этом нет ничего необычного.

Охотник покачал головой.

— Нет, с ним всё иначе. Будто это не Сущность отняла у него дар речи.

— Думаешь? — Герман весело смотрел на него, упираясь локтями в стол и барабаня пальцами. — Я также пришёл к такому выводу, но я удивлён, что и ты тоже. Ты не очень-то похож на аналитика.

Траппер усмехнулся, и Доктор на мгновение серьёзно задумался.

— Почему тебе так интересно, Эван?

Макмиллан пожал плечами и неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Я просто хочу знать, вот и всё. Нет никаких конкретных причин.

— Разве? — к большому раздражению Эвана, Картер взял ручку и начал делать какие-то записи. — Мне действительно кажется очень странным, что ты хочешь знать только о нём, тогда как другие тебя совершенно не интересуют. У тебя должна быть какая-то конечная цель.

Охотник сердито посмотрел на него, барабаня руками по подлокотникам кресла, но ничего не сказал. Ему нравилось думать, что даже если бы он сам знал ответ на этот вопрос, то не доставил бы Доктору такого удовлетворения. Он снова задумался о том, зачем он пришёл к нему. Он задавался вопросом, почему он всегда возвращался, чтобы поговорить с этим человеком, который испытывал извращённую радость, вводя его в замешательство.

Его молчание, похоже, не удержало Доктора от продолжения. Он облокотился о свой стол, проницательно глядя на Эвана.

— Ты хочешь управлять им? Так же, как управлял поместьем Макмиллан? — его тон приобрёл слегка жестокий оттенок. — Так же, как твой отец управлял тобой?

Траппер стиснул зубы под маской и схватился за подлокотники своего кресла с такой силой, что почувствовал, как старая древесина треснула под его покрытыми шрамами пальцами.

И ядовито прорычал низким голосом:

— Ты закроешь свой грязный рот, Картер, пока я не вырвал челюсть из твоего черепа.

Это не было пустой угрозой, исходившей от него, и всё же Доктор поднялся из-за своего стола и дерзко подошёл к нему.

Стоя теперь во весь свой внушительный рост перед Охотником, Доктор подпитывался садистским восторгом, зная, что его слова проникали прямо под его кожу. Он наклонил голову и продолжил с новым рвением и жестокостью:

— Ты хочешь наказать его? — он ухмылялся, несмотря на угрожающий взгляд напротив, и продолжал. — Так же, как хочешь наказать сейчас меня? Так же, как ты боишься, что Сущность накажет тебя за то, что ты желаешь чего-то ещё, кроме служения Ей?

Он захихикал своим ужасным смехом и наклонился ближе, шепча ему на ухо:

— Или, быть может, ты хочешь использовать его, Эван. Использовать его тело так же, как ты уже…

Сильные руки сжали горло Германа и остановили его слова, когда Траппер в ярости бросился на него. Он толкнул Доктора обратно к столу и зажал его между ним и своим собственным большим телом, бумаги посыпались вокруг них. Эван крепче стиснул его горло и начал наносить удары по его ужасному хохочущему лицу своим кулаком.

Он был слишком опьянён видом крови, расцветавшей под его всё более яростными ударами, чтобы заметить, как руки Доктора тянулись схватить его голову. Он закричал в агонии, когда пульсирующие электрические разряды пронзили его тело, ослепив его и заставив ослабить хватку.

Охотник почувствовал крепкую, словно тиски, хватку, что обвила его голову, прежде чем ещё один электрический импульс сильно ударил его. На этот раз он ощутил что-то ещё, помимо боли.

Это было видение из его прошлого, и он увидел своё обнажённое тело, такое же внушительное, но гораздо более молодое и без шрамов, он прижимал другого молодого человека, навалившись сверху. То, что они делали, было очевидно, стоны наслаждения другого заглушались толчками его бёдер.

Траппер не помнил, кем был тот парень, да это и не имело никакого значения. Это была запретная страсть, которая, вне сомнений, могла запятнать поместье Макмиллан. Он почувствовал, как страх позора вновь обрушился на него, как и тогда, он увидел, как угрожал тому парню, обещая жестокую расправу, если тот когда-либо расскажет кому-то об этом.

Видение прошло почти так же внезапно, как и появилось, оставив после себя лишь пустую пульсирующую боль и смутное воспоминание.

Доктор сидел на столе, глядя на него своим немигающим взглядом, и хихикал безумным смехом, вытирая кровь, что сочилась из его рта, тыльной стороной рукава. Боль от нападения, похоже, нисколько его не смутила, во всяком случае, его изуродованное лицо выглядело ещё более самодовольным.

— Вспомнил что-то поучительное, Эван? — он поднял другую руку, сжимая её в кулак, от которого исходило электричество. Он наклонил к нему голову и хихикнул. — Конечно, вспомнил. Моё лечение эффективно, как и всегда.

Траппер яростно прорычал и пнул кресло в сторону Доктора, неудивительно, что оно развалилось, словно скинутая доска. Уничтожение его собственности произвело на него впечатление не больше, чем жестокие удары Эвана. Не в силах выдержать безумие угнетающего смеха и не желая вступать в новую драку, он повернулся и направился к выходу из кабинета.

Герман крикнул ему вслед:

— Эван, ты пришёл ко мне за советом, не так ли?

Эван, сжав кулаки и явно скривившись от раздражения, не остановился при этих словах. Он был полон решимости положить конец этой глупости и больше никогда не возвращаться в Институт. Он почти обманул себя, думая, что этот визит был его последним; что в этот раз так и должно было быть.

Доктор продолжил, прекрасно зная, что его всё ещё могли слышать:

— Я предлагаю тебе попробовать спросить ту маленькую злую выжившую, Лори Строуд. Она тоже из Хэддонфилда, и я думаю, что она очень тесно знакома с твоей одержимостью.

**Author's Note:**

> Глава была переведена 4 февраля 2021  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10385834


End file.
